


I know I'm a wolf

by Queenofyandere666



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, I know I'm a wolf, Other, Songfic, by Young Heretics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofyandere666/pseuds/Queenofyandere666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an angsty Songfic about Russia. Russia has delved further into depression and loneliness. I thought this song suited him. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know I'm a wolf

Dear rabbit,  
My legs are getting weak chasing you.

Comrades, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I try so hard for you guys to see me as a different person and not for what my past is. I tried to be kinder, I tried to smile more, but, you all still rejected me.

The snowfields wouldn't seem so big if you knew....  
That this blood on my teeth, it is far beyond dry,  
And I captured you once but I wasn't quite right,  
So I'm telling you, that you'll be safe with me.......

I've tried not to hurt you, I've never meant to hurt you. It was just how I was raised, how I was taught. Can't you see that I'm lonely? Can't you see that the smile I put on every day is for you? That smile has manifested into being my mask; my lifeline. So you can't see the pain and desperation on my face.

Rabbit,   
My claws are dull now so don't be afraid,  
I could keep you warm, as long as you try to be brave,

Why won't anyone at least try to be my friend. Ukraine left me all alone and Bela is at the brink of insanity. I don't want to be left alone with general winter again. I just want my sisters back. All I want is for someone.....anyone; to at least try and be brave. And try to see what lies behind my smile.

Yes, I know I'm a wolf, and I've been known to bite,  
But the rest of my pack, I have left them behind,   
And my teeth may be sharp, and that I've been raised to kill,  
But the thought of fresh meat; it is making me ill,  
So I'm telling you, that you'll be safe with........  
Me,

I know what you all say about me behind my back. Don't you think it hurts to be constantly alone and everyone you know only showing fear or hate towards you? All I want is a friend. Someone to rely on, someone I can confide in, someone who will accept me. I know I have done wrong before but, haven't we all? Why should everyone else be forgiven except me? Can't you see that I never wanted to hurt anyone. I have left them behind in hopes you will finally accept me.

So rabbit, please stop looking the other way,  
It is cold out there,  
So why not stay here under my tail?.........

Please stop trying to leave me. Loneliness is slowly consuming my soul. I'm slowing diving deeper and deeper into depression. Can't anyone be my saviour?

**Author's Note:**

> The song used was:  
> 'I know I'm a wolf' by Young Heretics


End file.
